Mogeko One Shots
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: Random one shots of what I think happen before and after Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea conflict. This story isn't actually complete. There is NO end to this story. Our imaginations will continue for us.


"Thank you again for taking me up the islands Samekachi"

"Anything for you Wadanohara"

"So what are we going do? Bird watching, gazing at the beautiful sunset?"

"No, I was thinking of something different for a change. If that's alright with you?"

"Oh its fine Samekichi" The shark boy smile at his witch. After Samekichi came back, he wasn't the same Samekichi from before, meaning his physical features change and a slight of emotion too. He wasn't the arrogant, rude and mean shark that betray Wadanohara. He change to sympathetic, nice, sort of calm but yet protective of Wadanohara. His features change, he was now 5'7, the fur line of his black jacket was change to black instead of white. Along with a silver gray necklace. He wore his grey shirt, dark grey jeans and his black boots. He was more older now.

Wadanohara had become much different too. She was no longer a little girl, but now a middle age teenager. Her whole wardrobe was different. **Her dress ****is a**** darker shade of blue, her jean collar is replaced with a black bow, and six buttons decorate the front of the torso. She now wears dark blue tights with lighter dark blue boots; her pigtail ties are black, and the braids themselves are now much longer than before. The bow behind her is dark blue, and wing-shaped objects also seem to come from behind her. Her hat is now darker blue, the ribbon and anchor decoration are replaced with a black ribbon and various hook decorations on chains dangle about the hat and hang from the brim.**

After Samekichi's return from the Sea of Death and reunion they have. The two young people started going out and become a couple.

"So does this mean no bird watching today?" Wada ask her familar friend. She smile at him as she hop off Samekichi's back. Samekichi transform back to his human creature form and walk on the island. He smile and toke her hands into his.

"No, not today. It's something I've been meaning to do since I got back"

"Oh? then why haven't you done it?"

"Well you know.. I want.. the right time" He answer nervously. The sea witch nodded in an understatement. she gave Samekichi a hug. He hugged back and gave Wada a kiss on her head.

"Come on, lets go before it gets more dark" she nodded and let Samekichi lead the way.

"But first"

"What?"

"I want you to close your eyes... please? Its a surprise"

Wadanohara smile and nodded. "Anything for my shark" She close her eyes and let Samekichi toke her hand and continue to walk to where ever the special surprise is.

As they continue to walk on the island. Samekichi starts to feel nervous about his idea. His self conscious started to question himself. Will Wadanohara like it? Is it perfect? Will she dump me? Is it to much? The more he question about himself, the more his self esteem start to lower down.

_'You can do this Samekichi'_

**'No you wont, ****Wadanohara ****wont like it"**

'You really think she wont like it?'

_"Samekichi , dont listen to this idiot. ___Wadanohara___is going appeartiate your surprise. You know she isnt that type of girl'_

**'How do you know? She could be hiding her REAL feeling under that nice girl talk'**

The sea creature started to growl and clench his hold on his girlfriends hand. Wadanohara felt Samekichi grip tighten, she frown and stopped walking. She felt her boyfriend movements stop as well.

"Samekichi is something wrong?"

"Noth...thing is wrong. Why? are you not feeling up for the surprise?"

"No, no. I am but..."

"But"

"Your hurting my arm"

"Oh! sorry Wadda. I wasn't even noticing it. Sorry" He loosen his grip.

"Its ok samekichi. but are you ok? I feel like something is bothering you"

"Nothing is bothering me. I just...want this to be perfect" he said, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Samekichi even though I cant see. I can tell that something is bothering you. Please tell me, maybe I can help?"

He sigh and shake his head and continue to walk while holding Wadanohara hand.

"Samekichi, stop walking I want know whats wrong with you?"

"Hold on for a few seconds"

"No! I want to know now!"

"We are almost there, just wait for a while"

"No, I want know now!"

"Ok you really want know why am I acting like this?"

"Yes"

"Fine, open your eyes then"

The sea witch open her eyes, but she wasn't looking at her familiar. She was looking at a small table, decorated with a silver white table cloth, with moon and wave designs. On top of the table, there were twp empty plates, silver wear place on there positions. Glass cups on the right, two candles place in the middle, with a small flame lighting up the area. The food was scattered around the candles within a good distance. Small sea shells, pearls and dry up sea weed around the eat ible objects as decorations. Silver blue chairs position from opposite directions from each other.

"Sa.. Sa... Samekichi.. Is this for me?" The sea witch became astonish at the sight of what Samekichi did.

"Yes... Do you like it?" He said nervously. He rubbed the back of his, he was looking down at his boots. The poor shark was to scared of what his girlfriend would say.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" A smile appear on her face, she turn around and gave Samekichi a hug which caught him off guard. Samekichi was surprise of how Wadanohara was aknowledge by it.

"You.. You really do?" He look down at her. Wada look up and nodded at him.

"Thank you Samekichi, if I new we were going have dinner. I would have wear something more appropriate for the occasion" She blush and look back down at her dress. Now it was Samekichi's turn to smile.

"You look fine for tonight Wadanohara, I love the way you are" He said.

"Your just saying that because you're my boyfriend, who is the best by the way" She wink at him.

"And you're the best girlfriend I ever had"

They gaze into each others eyes. After a rumble from Samekichi. The couple went over to the lovely dinner table and eat and stare at the moon and sea...

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone! This is the second chapter from my Mogeko story on wattpad, but this is the first chapter one . I also have a gaming channel! woo! I'm currently playing The Gray Garden and WATGS. I upload on Saturdays and Sundays. The name is ROXXY_Blade. So check it out if you want to.

Also find me here!

Twitter: La_reyna_chave

Tumblr: roxxy-blade

Facebook: .

Wattpad: MariaQuevedo


End file.
